freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Story/@comment-172.5.52.192-20141129024158
OK, so here's my theory. It may effectively say the exact same thing as above, but... Al right, so Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was a perfectly normal restaurant. Kids and grown-ups loved to go there to have fun, and the animatronics were allowed to roam during the day. Then the Missing Children incident occurred. As a result, the animatronics had the smell and the blood and mucus complaints from the Health Department also occurred. And THEN, the Bite of '87 occurred also. This prevented the animatronics from roaming the restaurant during the day and limited them to walking around at night only. They weren't restricted from roaming period because then their servos would lock up. There were five missing children and five animatronics. Yes, counting Golden Freddy (IT'S ME). So, my THEORY is that the five missing children's souls possessed these animatronics and...yeah. Them being murdered by the mystery killer (I think it's the Purple Man from the second game) probably made them have a hatred for humans, and so they now stuff anyone they see after hours into a Freddy Fazbear suit, which is ironically how THEY died as well...I think. OK, so let's talk about the suspects for the Bite of '87. First up, Foxy. Foxy is...in a state of disrepair, he has a presumably broken lower jaw, and he having sharp teeth would make him the most capable of causing a bite that lethal. Then again, the story says that the victim actually survived, so...I don't know. Next, Freddy. It looks like there's two very faint handprints on his face, as if someone tried to push him away. This might have been the victim fruitlessly trying to protect himself from being bitten, or possibly someone else trying to prevent the animatronic from getting to the victim and failing. So that's my theory on everything. BUT WAIT! Yes, I probably just made a ton of you groan at your computer screens. Yeah, yeah, don't groan at me, like how Bonnie or Chica groan if they sneak into your Office when the Monitor's up. In the second game, on the Phone Guy's message on Night 6, he says something like, "Uh..we had a spare in the back...a yellow one...now none of them are acting right..." This is probably Golden Freddy. Or maybe it might have already been confirmed and I just didn't know. Golden Freddy is the only yellow animatronic (besides Chica). In fact, I've seen on a couple of sources that Golden Freddy may once have been the color of normal Freddy, but being in storage for a long time may have been cause for him turning yellow. Or maybe Golden Freddy's just a hallucination from Mike Schimdt, which in this case cancels out everything I just said. Then again that may not be true, because he appears in the second game as well. And I'm willing to bet that Mike and Jeremy aren't having hallucinations of the exact same thing. Tbh, I think Golden Freddy is less scary in 2 than in 1. At least he doesn't crash your game in the second one (that was so annoying...) OK, I'll stop now.